


Chasm of Spilled Emotions

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, lmao you can read this and tell me what it's about because idk what it's about either, lol I'm a fluff writer I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: You didn't think that something like this would or could happen, but now that events have come to pass, it felt now that you were staring into an abyss that separated what was once inseparable.





	Chasm of Spilled Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at hands* I just…wanted to write memes…

**“You…you did this…YOU DID THIS!”**  You ripped your wrist out of his grasp and turned your body to point an accusing finger at him.

**“MC, it’s not what you think!”**  He tried to reach for you again but you quickly moved away, taking a step back as your piercing gaze remained ever focused on him. You couldn’t even think, feel, let alone did you want him to even touch you right now. You could only imagine how burning, scalding, sickening his touch would feel after what had happened just now.

**“It’s not what I think? That’s funny,”**  you scoffed, and in the back of your mind, you could almost hear the crystalline shards of your heart breaking, shattering, onto the floor below you,  **“If it’s not what I think, then how do you explain this?”**  You dug into your pocket, quickly unlocking your phone and revealing the incriminating evidence to him. He couldn’t even say anything; everything was already  _right there_ , all on display for him to see. His mouth opened, in shock, but only closed as his eyes turned away from you, not even daring to look into your own.

**“Is that it? Is there really nothing you can say to me about this?”**  A silence followed. There…there really was no misunderstanding to this, as you had hoped. And just like that, the remnants of whatever was left of your emotions, hopes, dreams with this man were crushed into oblivion. Just like he had taken your future together and crushed them into dust on his own.

You couldn’t even look at him, instead turning towards the door.  **“I can’t believe it,”**  you muttered under your breath,  **“I just…really can’t believe it.”**  You gave one last glance over your shoulder. He had crumpled to the floor, muted sobs echoing in the silence between you. The distance wasn’t even that big, but to you–who had once cherished him with your entire being; helped save him from his own self-destruction; loved him more than yourself at one point–there was a chasm between you two. A chasm that you were sure would never, ever be filled.  **“Goodbye…Luciel.”**

And with one final step, a swing of the door later, you were on the other side of that abyss, bidding goodbye to a life you could never return to.

 


End file.
